


Request Verse

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request sent to me on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver investigates Felicity because he thinks she's sleeping with Walter (not because he needs help with the laptop or before that idk)

"Leaving again?" Oliver asked Felicity. The blonde had her bag in her arms and was heading towards the door. The night was slow and Felicity figured that Oliver wouldn’t mind her heading out early. 

"Uh, Yeah. I hope you don’t mind." 

"No. It’s just. It’s the third time this week that you’ve left early and I’m just concerned." 

Felicity shook her head. “It’s fine. Everything’s fine. It’s just I’m meeting someone.” 

"Is this person…?” 

"And old friend. Now if you don’t mind." 

Felicity rushed out of the small room in the club. Oliver watched her go. Concern crossing his features. 

"Don’t Oliver." Diggle voiced his opinion. 

"I’m concerned is all." 

"You’re jealous." 

"No. Ok. I didn’t want to say anything with her around. The first night that Felicity left early I followed her. Found out that she was seeing Walter. I then stopped tailing her because she wasn’t going there anymore. But now she is. I’m worried." 

"You think they’re sleeping together?" Diggle asked. 

"I don’t know." 

********************************

Being the hood allowed for him to move through the streets of Starling City without being noticed. 

He followed Felicity, thinking that the girl was heading home he sighed a breath of relief. That is until he saw where she turned off to. Walter Steele’s Condo. 

 _What is she doing here again?_  Oliver tried to contain the anger and Jealousy. For one this was his mother’s ex-husband, a man he looked up too. And Second Felicity was lying about where she was going and who she was seeing. The jealousy heated up more when he escorted her into the building. 

***********************************

"I have to head out early again. Do you mind?" Felicity asked. 

"Actually I do, off to see Walter again?" 

Felicity eye’s snapped forward. “What?” 

"I know you’re seeing Walter Felicity." 

"Oliver. It’s not what you think." 

"Isn’t it? I saw you with him." 

"It’s not like that. Ok. I’ve been helping him." 

Oliver snorted. “Yeah I’m sure you have” 

"No. He’s been trying to find a way to say sorry to your mother. He wants her back and I’ve been giving him dance lessons so that he could take her out dancing. That’s all that it was. But why do you care so much if I was? Were you jealous?" 

Oliver quickly shook his head. “No. I was worried that’s all.” 

Felicity flashed him a smile. “Ok. Sure.” 

 


End file.
